1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receiver and, more particularly, is applicable to a receiving terminal apparatus of a radio paging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a radio paging system has been provided as a paging system calling up the owner of a receiving terminal apparatus. In the paging system, when calling a receiving terminal apparatus, the sender first dial-inputs the terminal numbers of the receiving terminal apparatus that the sender would like to call from a predetermined telephone, thereafter, dial-inputs information, a message or the like. These information are transmitted to the central base station on the enterprise side via a general telephone network. The central base station receiving those gives adjacent base stations instructions to call the receiving terminal apparatus. The adjacent base station receiving this instruction transmits a call signal and the message, for instance, by using an electric wave of the VHF band, to call the receiving terminal apparatus. The receiving terminal apparatus receiving this call signal notifies a callee that a call has been received and displays the received information, the message or a like, on the liquid crystal display. Thereby, the owner of the receiving terminal apparatus is notified that he has been called up and can see the information from the sender, of the message or the like.
By the way, when the receiving terminal apparatus notifies the callee that a call has received, generally, a call sound is generated to notify a call to the callee (sound mode). In addition, recently the function of a vibrator has been used to notify the callee of using vibrations a call (vibrator mode) when making a call sound in a meeting or the like, is unpreferable since it disturbs other persons. These modes can be switched with a mode switch, thus the owner can select either one in accordance with the particular situation.
However, in the receiving terminal apparatus as the above, the to switch between two modes is performed with the mode switch being a hand switch, thus if the owner has forgotten switching the mode, it arises that a call sound is made in an unpreferable state or no sound is made when sound desired. For instance, in the case where the owner has put down the receiving terminal apparatus when he goes home, if he has forgotten to switch the mode from the vibrator mode to the sound mode, it arises that the user does not notice a call even if the vibrator has operated to notify of the call.